Newsies in the 21st Centruy it is the 21st rite?
by Rhymes BaleConlon
Summary: Spot, Race, and Blink end up in the 21st century after an incident and meet up with Kristan. Before they know it, the wierd crap is explained and then begins the love. The rating will chnge. I'm bad at summeries, but fluff wll come through later, as stuf
1. Default Chapter

            Spot Conlons walked along the rail of the Brooklyn Bridge.  'Boy was Race stupid, I've done all dis before, he's out of a nickel' he thought going confidently.  Then he felt the rail leave his feet and his face was looking at the ground below.  Now all that he thought was, 'dis is it, I'm dead.'  The stone was getting closer and Spot shut his eyes, expecting impact with hard coarse cement, but instead he felt soft cool grass.  

          "Guys randomly falling out of the sky," a voice said.  "Only in America."  He opened his eyes and sat up.  To his left was a tan building and to his left was an open field with red lines going around it.  In front of him was a red haired girl.  

          "Where'm I?" he asked.

          "SAHS track," the girl said.  

          "Who's you?" Spot stood up and brushed the little dirt off his shoulders.

          "Kristan.  Wow, you look just like Gabriel Damon did in Newsies," she said smiling.

          "I doesn't know who dat is, but me name is Spot, Spot Conlon."

          Kristan inhaled sharply and coughed.

          "Thank you God.  I am even more in your debt then before," she looked towards the sky.  Then a voice was heard from a small upgrade near the building.  "Uh-oh, Rif."  Just after Kristan said this a tall brown haired girl came running up to them.

          "Hey Kristan, who's the weirdo?" the girl asked.

          "I'se resent dat remark," Spot retorted putting a hand on his black cane.

          "Shut up Amanda, this is Spot Conlon.  He's an actor, that's why he's dressed different," Kristan said putting a hand on Spot's.  He let it fall to his side, but he kept glaring at the girl called Amanda.

          "Oh, he does look familiar," Amanda muttered.

          "Come on, we need to hide you for a few hours," Kristan whispered, pushing him towards a forested area.  "Stay here."  She left him alone.

          'Thank God she's gone I need to think.  How did I get here, well for that matter, where exactly is here?  SAHS track, sounds like someplace out west.'  He sat there thinking for a while before the girl returned, but this time she had food.  He didn't realize until now that he was so hungry.

          "Here," she handed him half of a sandwich and he bit down hard.

          "What's this?" he asked, the smooth yet crunchy taste sinking into his taste buds.

          "Peanut butter."  Just then two bodies fell onto Kristan and all three yelled.

          "What da hell!"  the Italian name Racetrack cried, rolling off of Kristan. 

          "Where we at?" the blond Kid-Blink asked.

          "Oh great!  Two more that I have to take care of!" Kristan huffed.  Then she stopped.  Spot followed her brown eyes and saw that they were looking his silver key.  She crawled towards him and lightly touched it, but Spot grabbed her wrist and put a chokehold on it.  

          "Never touch that again!" he cried.  Kristan just smirked and shook her head.  'What's wrong wit her?  The goil didn't even flinch.'  He thought surprisingly.

          "Your on SAHS track and please don't fall on me anymore," she said turning to face the new arrivees.  "Now if the movie was right, you're Racetrack and your Kid-Blink." She pointed to the boy now smoking a cigar first and then the boy with the eye patch.

          "At your sorvice ma'm," Racetrack tipped his hat at her.

          "I like this kid."  Kristan smiled and put an arm around his shoulders.  Blink seemed a bit nervous so Kristan gave him a warm smile.  "Ok, so how did you all get here?" 

          "Well, I was doin' a dares for dem," Spot began.

          "And then you fell," Kristan finished.

          "I can speaks for meself!" Spot muttered angrily.  Kristan rolled her eyes and said:

          "And you guys?"

          "Well we was lookin' ova da bridge and we was pushed," Race answered.

          "By da Delancys," Blink added.

          "Well, come on, I'll take you to my house.  Maybe we can get you some clothes from someone."  They emerged from the wood and continued down the upgrade and around the tan building.

          "What is this place?" Blink asked as they approached a steep hill.

          "SAHS," Kristan replied.  The boys looked quizzically at her.  "My school."

          "Oh," they said in unison.  The group continued down the hill and several people walked by and stared at the three young boys.

          "What's wrong wit dem?" Race asked.  

          "You're in 1899 wear and it's 2003," Kristan answered as if it were no big deal.  The boys' eyes widened.  "Yea, 2003.  Well, I need to find you clothes.  With your skinny kind of shortness Spot we should visit," she thought for a second, "not Dave, he's too short, not Alex he's too tall," she trailed of still in thought.

          "I'se ain't short!" Spot argued.

          "What abou' us?" Race asked.

          "Your easy, we'll go to Brandon for Race and you,' she looked at Blink, "we'll go to Alex."  They came to a place called Kessling's and crossed the busy roadway until they came to a red brick house far up the street.  Kristan knocked and a blond haired boy answered the door.

          "What do you want steel?" he asked.

          "We need some of your clothes," she replied.

          "Why?" he yawned.

          "Because, my friend's clothed burned up in a fire and all he has is his acting clothes and he needs some new ones but he doesn't have any money…"

          "Stop! OK! Take some, my rooms up the stairs on the right."    

          "Thanks!"  Alex opened the door and Kristan pulled Blink in and told the others to stay where they were. 

          "Who does she tink she is?" Spot asked rhetorically, sitting on the curb of the street.

          "Well, she seems aight wit me," Race put in finishing his cigar.  He was just about to light up again when it was taken from his mouth.  "Whats you tinkin'?" 

          "I'm thinking I'm not gonna let you die an early death!" Kristan said.  Blink was next to her now wearing a pair of baggy denim shorts and a black tee shirt.  He was also carrying a bag.  

          "Extra clothes," he told them.  

          "Come on, we're going to this guy I know named Brandon."  Kristan led them a few streets over and knocked on another door.  This time a stocky black haired boy answered.

          "What are you doin' here?" he asked groggily.

          "How late do you people wake up?  Anyways, we need some clothes for my friend Race here, what cha got?" 

          "Come on."  They disappeared into the house.  Spot took a spot (a/n no pun intended) on the curb and Blink sat next to him.

          "Wat you guys do in dat haus?" he asked.

          "I sat on dis comfy bed and she found some clothes fo' me and told me to put dem on and den she told me it wos perfect and we took 'em," Blink said rummaging through the bag.  A few minutes later Race and Kristan came out of the house.

          "Hey thanks for the poker tips," Brandon said.

          "No problem, jus keep da card up your sleeve and you'll win all da time," Race smiled, arranging his new found baggy black pants.  

          "Come on guys, let's go," Kristan said dragging Race away by his new long sleeve red shirt.  

          "Now, what's I gonna wear?" Spot questioned.

          "You're the problem, cause I don't want to go over Cory's cause he's really fine and I highly wouldn't be able to control myself in his room with him, even if your there, heck I might take you in with me. Sadly, we have no choice," she mumbled leading them to another house down the street.  

          "No, he's not taking any of my clothes!" the boy named Cory rejected them.

          "Yes he is, he needs some and he's trained with a slingshot and a very hurtful cane and I will sic him on you!" Kristan argued.  The boy shook his head and opened the door.  Spot and Kristan were led down a hall and into a room full of mess. "Wow, it's just as bad as mine." 

          Cory rummaged through his closet and threw some rather ratty clothes at them.  He pointed to a door. 

          "That's a bathroom, try them on."  Spot put on the sleeveless white shirt and the torn khaki pants.  He came back into the room and Kristan's eyes lit up.

          "You are a lifesaver, thank you so much!" She hugged the boy so hard that they fell on his bed.  "Sorry!" She pushed Spot out of the house.  "Now we're going home."  


	2. The Song and Dance

          Sorry for not puttin' this before.

Disclaimer- I don't own Spot, Race, or Blink (if I did there would be no time in the day to write anything at all hehehe J)  

Hey this is the second chap.! Ta da!  I hope you like this one.  This story will get fluffy sometime, just to warn you now.  I'm kind of a romantic fan fic writer, even though I like sarcasm and action better!   

Kristan's house was small and quaint, like some of the middle classes apartments.  

          "Where are you all going to sleep?" she muttered.

          "How many rooms you got?  I highly wouldn't mind being wit you," Race said.

          "Someday Race, don't worry about that, but my mom would freak," she answered.  "Do you guys mind sleeping together?"  One 'yes' and two 'no's' came from them.  "OK, Race, Blink you guys get the basement pull-out bed and Spot, you get the bathtub."  

          "I have a question," Race said.

          "Yes?"

          "What's dat?" he pointed towards the television.  Kristan picked up the remote and turned it on.  Instantly a Kenny Chesney music video came on the screen.

          "This is a television or TV, it receives things called micro waves that send pictures through the air in cables," she explained.  They clearly didn't get it.  "Never mind, it's a picture box basically."  They nodded and sat down, Blink and Race on the couch and Spot on the loveseat.  "So how's life since the strike?"

          "Da same as it wos befo'" Race said.  

          "How about on your side of the bridge?" she said to Spot.

          "Da same," he replied.  Kristan was still standing then she smiled and sat right next to Spot.  He looked afraid at first then he settled a little. "What are you doin'?"  

                "Sitting next to you," she answered.  Then she stared at the key again.

          'What is her starin' problum?' Spot asked himself in his head.  "What is so faschinatin' abou' my key?"  he asked in a whisper.

          "It looks like a Keyblade," she replied.  "Why are you whispering?"

          "Nobody else gots ta care abou' it.  Wos a 'Keyblade?'"

          "It's in a game called Kingdom Hearts, it's magic.  It's the light in the darkness."

          "What you guys whisprin' for?" Blink said.

          "Cause, it's fun, come here and I'll whisper in your ear."  Blink came over to her and she whispered something that made Blink turn a bit crimson and smile.  Silence filled the room after that.  Kristan had redirected her eyes at the television screen as Joe Nichols appeared.  Then she burst out off-key in song,

_Here's to the past,_

_It can kiss my glass,_

_I hope she's happy with him._

_Here's to the girl who wrecked my world,_

_The angel that did me in._

_I think the devil drives a coup deville,_

_I watched them drive over the hill,_

_Not against her will._

_Now I've got time to kill,_

_Here in Brokenheartsville._

          "Is you done?" Spot said bitterly.

          "No I have the rest of the song!" she sang.

_Love's gone to hell,_

_And so have I._

_Here's to the past,_

_They can kiss my glass._

_I hope she's happy with him._

_Here's to the girl who wrecked my world,_

_That angel that did me in._

_I think the devil drives a coup deville,_

_I watched them drive away,_

_Over the hill._

_Not against her will,_

_Now I've got time to kill,_

_Down in Brokenheartsville_

          "Now I'm done," she fell back on the loveseat.  "How come you guys aren't talkative?  Silence, I hate it!" 

          "Well, what we got ta talk abou'?" Spot asked.

          "Well, you could what's been going on in the last, (pause) 104 or so years."

          "What's happened?" 

          "We've had about 6 wars, one is still going on, we had a stock market crash, but you people are not allowed to tell anybody about all this when you go back," she started.  

          "Anything good?" Blink asked.

          "Um, we went to the moon and invented cures for fevers, and some other stuff, but I can't remember now, but I'll tell you sometime."

          They sat around watching television until Kristan's mother came home.  When she walked upstairs and saw the three Newsie look-a-likes she said,

          "Did they fall out of the sky, walk into a vortex, or pop out of the tv?"

          "Number 1," Kristan answered.

          "I thought so," she nodded.  "Where are they staying?"

          "Um, Race and Blink are in the basement, Spot is in the tub."

          "Ok, well, just listen to the rule, oh and isn't there a rule about no boys in the house when I'm not home?"

          "I found them after band!  That was over at like 12!"

          "Ok, do you have band tomorrow?"

          "Yea, don't worry I'll bring them."

          "Alright, well, it's nice meeting you all.  I hope you enjoy your time with Kristan and me.  Oh, and Spot."

          "Yes?"

          "Make sure your not alone in a room with Kristan."

          "Why?" Kristan's mom just smiled and walked into her room.  He turned to the others.  "Why?"

          "Reasons ok?" Kristan seemed a little irritated so Spot let it drop.  "Hey, let me show you something else that might amaze you.  It's called a cd player."  Kristan turned on the player and the boys heard music coming from the speakers, but of course they didn't know what they were.  "Hey, how about I teach you all how to dance like they do now?"  

          "Uh, I tink I hear some hoarses callin' ma name," Race said running down the stairs.

          "I'm just getting' outta here," Spot said running the hall.

          "You're not going anywhere!" Kristan laughed as Blink tried to run after the other boys.  

          "Why me!" he whined.  

          "Cause you're the one in the sexy black shirt!"  Blink looked around and didn't see the guys watching and Kristan was making a pouting face and it was kind of cute.  

          "Fine."  He approached her slowly.  

          "Ok, let me put on the music. (She hit play and 'We Fit Together' by O-Town came on)  now, put your hands here for now, (she placed his hands around her hips) and just move with it."  

          Kristan began to sway and Blink moved a little.  As the song went on though, he loosened up and actually did really well for never dancing like that before.

          "You're a natural," Kristan told him.  Race and Spot had been watching from around the corner.

          "Uh, can I get involved in dis little partay?" Race said.  Kristan nodded and did a song with Race.

          "You're not bad, but I have to say that Blink is still the best."  She looked at Spot.  He shook his head.

          "I'd rather watch the circus then be in it," he smirked.  Kristan felt herself about to melt right there.  'Damn him!  Why does he have to do that!' she thought.

          "Spot, um, come with me, we're going for a walk, we need to talk and leave the cane, the slingshot can come, but not the cane."  Kristan didn't wait for an answer; she just grabbed his hand and dragged him out the door against his will.  

          "What am I? Your husband?"

          "No, you see, well from my mom said you should.  In the Newsies movie you were my favorite. Not only because you were really good-looking, which you defiantly are, but also because of your attitude."

          "Attitude?"

          "Yeah, your attitude.  It's frickin' awesome!  You're a bad-boy and it's drop dead sexy on you."

          "You're not makin' any sense and I don't think I wants ya too."  They were walking down a road called Scene Ridge now and if Spot knew his way around here without Kristan he might have ran back to her house now.  

          "Well, see, usually under every bad-boys attitude there's a sweet side, and I wanted to know if there was one in you."

          "No, there ain't no shweethart in me, I'se jus' a bad boy," he replied.  

          "Fine, well, at least I found an antagonist for Orlando Bloom," Kristan muttered.

          "Who's he?" Spot asked.

          "He's an actor that if you look at a glance seems like a bad-boy, but under that there has to be a sweet side.  And if there isn't, well, he's got the abs to get away with it."  They were walking past a baseball field now and two boys were standing buy the fence.  One picked up a rock and threw it at Kristan, hitting her on the back of her head.  

          "What the fudge!" she yelled turning and looking.  The boy was Levi, one her most hated enemies.  "Stay where you are," she advised Spot before walking swiftly over to the boy.  She grabbed the collar of his shirt and held him in place.  

          "I recommend that you leave me alone or else I will beat the shit out of you," she warned him.  Levi nodded and Kristan let him go.  She returned to Spot and pushed him forward.  A second after they started walking again another stone hit Kristan, this time on the back of the neck.  She put her fingers back and brought them in front of her face again.  Blood was on them.  

          "I will be right back again."  She ran over to Levi and went about the normal way of beating him to the ground.  She punched his stomach, kneed him in the chin bringing his head back up to look at her face before a fist met with it.  "Bye Levi."

          She returned to Spot's side and he seemed astonished that she beat the kid up.  

          "Let's go."  

Review  Please!!!!!!!!!  I love knowing what ya guys think!!!!!!!

Shout out to Matriaya:  Thankx for reviewing, it was really nice of ya.  Hope you like the second chap.  And yes it really would be great if Spot would fall from the sky.  It would be better if lots of him fell from the sky!  

Luv&hugs

KR!574N


	3. Lying and Bubble Baths

Disclaimer- No I don't own these guys.  I own Kristan wow big W00T W00T   ! L0V3 L33T how bout you?

SHOUT-OUTS:

Devilfood- Thank you so much!  That is the first time any ones told me that (eyes tear)  I hope you enjoy this chap.  Um little bit of hem hem (blushes then grins evilly)  Well not what you might think of.

Dreamer Conlon- Another first.  I hope you still like the characters the whole story.

What do you think of Kristan?  She's a bit strange isn't she? Well I hope she is.  

CiCi- Wow, not a bad idea!  That would be great!  Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!  I'll send you the Spot cake.

Spot: Like hells I getting' in dat cake!

Kristan: Peazies!  (makes puppy face)  (Spot loses his guard and Kristan shoves him into a giant cake)  To CiCi Race Blink, would like the honor?

Race and Blink: But o' course.  (Take cake to CiCi)  

Review again to se what happens

"Who wos dat?" Spot asked as they began walking back the way they came.

          "An asshole by any other name," Kristan replied.

          "Where have I herd dat befor'?" Spot asked himself more then Kristan.  

          "Wait, Spot stand right there!" Kristan suddenly jumped in front of Spot and looked at his eyes.  "Blue! I knew it!  Your one of those blond hair blue-eyed boy types!  Mom owes me five bucks."

          "What?"  Spot was lost, which is what seemed to happen a lot around her.  But he didn't hate it.  

          "Well, a long time ago, approximately 1 week, we watched Newsies for the first time and I said 'mom look at that sexy Spot kid!  His eyes are really nice!' and she said, 'yeah they're green' and I said, 'no they're blue' and we had an argument.  We bet 5 bucks and she never thought that I'd get it, but now I know!" Kristan was really proud of herself.  Her house was in sight and it was getting darker, colder and Kristan shivered.

          "Cold?" Spot assumed.

          "Yeah," she answered.  "Let's go faster."  She quickened her pace almost to a run and Spot was left behind to catch up.  

          Once inside Kristan approached her mother like some kind of high-class businesswomen.  Race and Blink looked on very confused.

          "Mary?  I believe you owe me 5 dollars, his eyes are blue," she said in a snooty tone.

          "Bring forth the evidence," her mother (Mary) replied.

          "Exhibit A," Kristan pulled Spot to Mary and Mary looked at his eyes.  "They are blue."

          "You're right, that's new, here," Mary handed over 5 dollars and Race, Blink, and Spot all gazed at it.  

          "Is really 5 bucks!" Race exclaimed.  Kristan blushed a little.  'I didn't know they'd freak out, well I should have figured.' She thought.

          "There's a lot of those now, I'll show you the prices for stuff tomorrow, I'm tired.  It's like, 10:30,"she yawned, stretched, and headed down the hall.  

          "All three of you, bed, now," Mary said.  The boys looked shocked at being spoke to like that but all obeyed.  Mary went to bed soon after. 

          Around 11 Race snuck back upstairs and into Kristan's room.

          "Kristan, you up?" he asked.

          "Race, go back downstairs," she moaned.

          "Well, I jus' wanted to make shoah you was ok," he whispered.

          "Fine, there's a blanket in my closet and here's a pillow, but you have to be on the floor," she answered, knowing what he was getting at.

          "Thanks." He grabbed the Harry Potter blanket and lay down with Kristan's pillow under his head.

          "Race?" 

          "Yea?"

          "What was your first impression of me?"  Kristan asked.  Race didn't expect that one.

          "Um, wells, I'se thought, that youse was a log," he replied.

          "Really?" Kristan asked softly.

          "Yea."

          "Good night Race."

          "Night Kristan."

          The next morning Kristan awoke to Race's snoring figure, with Blink and Spot in the doorway.

          "Snores like a train don't he?" Blink yawned.

          "I didn't hear anything," Kristan said scratching her head.

          "Den you sleeps like a rock," Blink answered.  Kristan looked at her clock radio and read 7:30.

          "Ugh, you woke me up to early!" she moaned falling back on her bed.

          Spot walked over to Race and kicked his side hard.

          "What da hell!" Race cried, bolting into sitting position.

          "We was jus' wakin' ya up," Spot replied smirking.  'Don't do that!' Kristan thought, melting right there.

          "Well don't!" Race groaned, shoving his face in the pillow. 

          Kristan rose up and yawned, giving Blink and Race a reason to be excited about the morning.  Spot tried to act uninterested in the way her white frog shirt rose to a bit of a breaking point, even though it was very hard all the same.

          "Well, shall we get you guys some food?" she asked, bright and cheerful.  The boys nodded and she stormed to the kitchen and made some scrambled eggs for everyone.

          "Dese is really good," Blink said, stuffing his face.

          "Yea," Race added, also filling his cheeks.  Spot wasn't eating much, but he had to agree with the other two, the eggs were amazing.  Kristan blushed at the boys' comments and busied herself with some dishes piled in the sink.  'Wow, am I acting weird,' she thought as she stacked the last bowl in the drying rack.  

          "Well, I got to get dressed, so you guys can hang out in the living room, and if any of you even think of looking into my room I will be forced to use a Leg-Lock Curse on you," she threatened leaving the boys in the dining room.

          "Wha's dat?" Race asked.  Spot and Blink shrugged and sat on the chair, couch and loveseat.  A few minutes later Kristan reemerged from the hallway wearing a pair of cargo shorts and a camo-star tank top.  

          "Ok, we have about an hour before I get picked up for band today and I need to think of a way to get you guys up there and keep an eye on you," Kristan muttered to herself inaudibly after that.   

          The boys went to there new rooms and got dressed in more clothes.  Race put on a black tee shirt and baggy jean shorts.  Blink had a white sleeveless shirt and the same shorts as Race.  Spot put on an orange Old Navy shirt and light black (but not grey) shorts.  They reassembled in the living room in time to hear Kristan coughing up a storm on the telephone.  

          "Look Amanda I'm sorry, I can't help it, I'm sick!" she wheezed.  An indistinct yell was heard and then the dial tone.  Kristan shrugged and hung up.  

          "Hi guys, guess what we're going to do today!" she smiled wide.

          "Wha?" they said in an unenthusiastic unison.

          "You guys are going to take a bath!" she laughed.

          "I ain't takin' no bat!" Spot protested.  Race and Blink nodded.

          "To Hell you ain't!  You'll get a bath if I have to give it to you myself!" Kristan yelled.

          "Ya wouldn't dare!" Race retorted.

          "Want to bet me?" she smiled evilly.  Spot had the sinking feeling she would strip them all down and wash their hair if she could.  

          "In fact Race, I'll do you first!"

          She thrust herself at Race and knocked him over.  She straddled his stomach and gripped the back of his shirt.  She rose and dragged him into the bathroom and locked the door.  Spot and Blink pressed their ears against the door and heard Race complaining.  

          Kristan pulled off Race's shirt and turned on the water.  She had his hair in her hands and he knew he wasn't going anywhere without becoming bald.  She made the water warm and turned around.

          "You should just take your pants off now," she said.  He scowled but took them off.  Kristan pointed to the water and he sat in it (no he's not naked, he has boxers on).  "Now, this is shampoo and this is conditioner, put out your hand (he did and she put some in it) now, rub it in your hair."  Race obeyed.  Just as Kristan was going to explain about conditioner a bang was heard on the bathroom door. Kristan rolled her eyes and opened the door. 

          "What!" she yelled into Amanda's face.  

          "You have 2 guys in your living room and OH MY GOD! (she saw Race) you have a guy in the bathtub, and he's really cute," she finished.

          "Amanda, this is Racetrack Higgins," Kristan smiled.  "He's getting a bath because he hasn't taken one since June 1 1900."

          Amanda's eyes widened.  Then her eyes lit up. 

  
 Please More Reviews!  I feed off of them!

Luv&hugs

KR!574N

SP07

R4C3

BL!NK

BY3 BY3!


End file.
